


I Miss You

by Spideyships



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Lap Dances, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NFF, Not much plot, Peter in lingerie, Porn With Plot, Pretty Peter Parker, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Tony Stark, accidental Marriage Proposal, ass eating, boss tony stark, dick sucking, past exotic dancer peter, tony love peter, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyships/pseuds/Spideyships
Summary: Peter missed Tony, so he decided to surprise him once he gets home.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	I Miss You

Tony had been busy all week, meeting and traveling so pointless Stark Industry products. Tony truly didn’t need to attend them, Pepper could have easily given him a rundown in ten minutes, instead of him traveling to California, Washington, and London for several 4 hour meetings all in a span of a week. Tony wanted nothing more than to get home and sleep for 14 hours with Peter.  
Peter has started out as an intern for Stark industries bio-engineering department, working up to a full-time job once he graduated from NYU. Tony just happened to run into him (literally) a week after he started and Tony was hooked. The man found every excuse to watch the young boy work and offered him promotions to work closer with him. After denying everything until he felt as if he had actually earned it, Peter instead agreed to let Tony take him to dinner. They hit things off quick and Tony swooned the young boy into spending the night. Tony easily could admit Peter was the best he’d ever been with.

They had been together for almost two years since. Tony loved learning things about Peter, how he liked his coffee with hazelnut creamer, he hated pineapple on pizza, he was very lightweight when drinking, he gave great massages, and he loved dancing. He was an exotic dancer for about a month before he was accepted into the paid internship program. That was Tony’s favorite fact about Peter, he would very often dance for Tony, or dance innocently with Tony. While Tony didn't particularly enjoy dancing, something about watching or dancing with Peter was the best thing ever.

Tony sighed as the plane touched down. It was about 8 at night and Tony knew he wouldn’t get home for another 2 hours and the thought of having to wait two more hours to see Peter made him want to die. Tony hadn’t even reached the destination to his first meetings when the longing and yearning for the boy overtook him. Once exiting the plane Tony was quick to text Peter.

Just landed, I’ll get home as soon as I can. Love you baby. ❤

Peter responded to Tony’s text almost instantly, as if he was waiting for a text from the older man.  
Great, I’ll be waiting.. Daddy😘

Tony couldn’t help but smile, Peter always knew what to say, and how to keep Tony on his toes. Once Tony had his suitcases and was sitting in the back of his car while Happy was driving Tony home, with the painful New York traffic Tony knew the drive would take longer than he wanted. Tony continued texting Peter, he could tell Peter had something planned for Tony when he got home. He always had something ready for him. Despite truly wanting to do nothing but curl up with Peter in bed, he knew whatever Peter had in mind would be a million times better.   
After what felt like an eternity, Happy was pulling into the parking garage announcing to Tony that they were home. The billionaire nearly lost it 

“Happy, I will give you a three thousand dollar bonus if you get my bags and don’t let anyone contact me for the next 72 hours.” Tony called not waiting for a response as he basically ran inside wanting to get in the elevator as soon as possible. 

It was almost 10 at night, all of his employees had gone home, meaning he was alone in the tower except for Peter on the top floors waiting for him. Tony stepped in the elevator and pressed the level for the ground floor of their penthouse. This was the first time Tony had been alone all day, he pulled on the tight tie around his neck, letting it hang limply down. The elevator doors opened silently and Tony finally stepped into his home. He could see the back of Peter’s head as he sat on the couch. He hadn’t noticed Tony was home yet.

“God, I would kill to have a pretty little twink greeting me right now.” Tony called out with a smile.

Peter’s head whipped around and his entire face lit up in a smile upon seeing Tony standing once again in their home. Peter jumped off of the large couch and ran to Tony. Peter threw his arms around Tony’s neck and stood on the tips of his toes to greet the man with a deep kiss. Tony’s hands slid down to hold Peter by his hips. He hummed into the kiss happily when his hands were met with expensive silk. When they pulled away, Tony looked down to look at what Peter was wearing. He was in a pearl pink full-body silk robe, it was loosely tied around his waist and Tony could see sheer black material peeking out underneath the robe. 

“Mmh... I’ve missed you so much, daddy.” Peter hummed against Tony’s lips. “I’ve been so lonely without you.”

Tony had a grin plastered on his face, Peter looked stunning in front of him and Tony wanted to just eat him up. “What are you wearing baby boy?” He purred letting his hands run up and down Peter’s sides.

Peter stepped back, just out of Tony’s reach with a devious expression. “No touching, daddy. I wanna show you how much I missed you.”

Tony’s cock twitched in response and he let out a small noise in interest. “And how do you plan on doing that? How are you going to show daddy you missed him?” 

Peter didn’t say anything, he just smiled and pulled Tony’s tie and led Tony to their bedroom. Tony followed Peter eagerly like a dog on a leash without complaint and growing anticipation. Peter pulled Tony behind him into their oversized bedroom and pushed Tony down on a large black armchair in the corner of the room. Peter stood in front of Tony, between his spread legs grinning down at him with an almost sinister smile.

Instinctively Tony reached out to cup Peter’s ass cheek. Just before Tony’s hand could grab the plump fat, Peter lightly slapped Tony’s hand away. “I said no touching. I’m not going to need to tie you hand down, right, daddy?” Peter teased, tugging Tony’s tie all the way off smoothly.  
Tony cocked an eyebrow, because Peter never took control. Peter loved giving Tony control in the bedroom. Tony would tie Peter down and tease him endlessly. But now things were flipped, and Tony knew if he kept resisting Peter’s no touching rule, Peter would be putty in his hands sooner than later.

“No baby, you don’t have to tie me down.”

Peter leaned over Tony’s body, his hands resting next to Tony’s arms on the armrests and nibbled delicately on the earlobe. “Good. Just sit back and enjoy.”

Tony couldn’t help but let out a deep groan. He was about half hard, but as Peter stepped back and started swaying his hips in tune with the music he started, Tony knew he'd be rock hard in a matter of seconds.

Peter toyed with the ribbon on the robe and let the full body robe fall off of him and down onto the floor by his feet. Tony’s jaw dropped at the sight of his boyfriend’s attire. He was in a sheer black long chemise ( Link ) that had stunning embroidered leaves covering his nipples. There were two slits going up the legs all the way to his hips. Underneath Tony could see Peter also was wearing a simple black thong. Peter looked absolutely gorgeous and Tony’s brain had short circuited at the sight of Peter dancing in front of him dressed in the sexiest outfit he’d ever seen.

“Fuck,” was the only thing Tony could get out. Peter let out a giggle and gave a twirl showing off his outfit. “God Pete, you look amazing. Come here, let me see you.”

“Nope, I told you just sit back and enjoy. Just watch the show. If you’re good, maybe I’ll let you fuck me in this.” Tony was fully hard and he needed to fuck Peter now.

“Now baby, you know that’s not how this works. You can try to dominate this, but the second I get my hands on you, you’ll be begging me to fuck you.”

Peter bit his lip, everything Tony was saying was true and he knew it, Tony knew how to press all of his buttons and make him give in. But Peter was determined to win this. Peter decided to start up with his music again, he moved his hips in beat with the tune as he moved his body in the ways he remembered doing back before he met Tony. Tony’s eyes followed his every move, like a hungry lion stalking his prey. Peter stepped close to Tony and sat himself in the older man’s lap. Again Tony’s hand went up to grab Peter’s ass, but Peter easily caught his wrists before he could touch. Peter gave Tony a teasing glare in warning. But before Tony could react, Peter ground his hips down on Tony’s making both of them moan.

But Peter didn’t slow down, he continued grinding and moving his body against Tony’s. Tony was gripping the arms of the chair tightly, he tried to listen to Peter’s wishes. Peter loved the look of Tony’s face, he could see Tony’s frustration of not being able to touch, but he could see hunger in his eyes. This was the farthest Peter had ever gotten in controlling a situation without letting Tony take lead. And every movement of Tony’s body gave off a domination tone, he was playing with Peter letting him think he had control, but when the time came Peter would be a mess bending at Tony’s will. 

Peter was enjoying his control. He loved hearing Tony moan as he ground his hips against Tony’s cock, teasing and getting him all worked up. Peter at one point reached up and slowly unbuttoned Tony’s shirt, Peter couldn’t help but to lick his lips at the toned and scarred chest in front of him. Peter gently raked his nails down Tony’s bare chest, his breath hitched as Peter scratched down his abs. Once Peter’s slim fingers reached Tony’s belt he was quick to pull the belt open and unbutton Tony’s slacks too.

The tip of Tony’s swollen cock was peaking out of the waistband of his boxers, flushed red and leaking droplets or precum. Bending over Peter pressed a kiss to the tip and licked the precum from the tip. Tony moaned deeply and gave a full body shiver as he restrained himself from tangling his fingers in Peter’s hair.

“Peter,” Tony warned, as Peter shimmied Tony’s pants and boxers down to free his cock completely. 

Peter just smiled up at Tony sweet and innocently, and smoothly slid off of his lap and kneeled between his legs gently rolling and caressing Tony’s balls. Opening his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue to envelve Tony’s large cock in his mouth. Tony bucked his hips upwards making Peter take his cock deeper down his throat. Peter just continued taking Tony’s cock down his throat until his nose was nestled in the curly black hair at the base. Peter hummed around the cock in his throat making Tony moan again, after basking in the sound made Peter began slowly bobbing his head up from the base to the top, effortlessly taking Tony’s cock all the way. 

“Fuck-Pete,” Tony hissed feeling the head of his cock sliding down Peter’s tight wet throat. Tony looked down at Peter who was looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, as his head bobbed up and down Tony could see the stretch of his cock in Peter’s throat. The sight alone was enough to make Tony want to cum.

Peter could tell Tony was close, Peter had sucked Tony off enough to tell from the twitches of his dick, and the sound of Tony’s moans. Peter pulled off with a pop, strings of saliva mixed with precum dripping off of his chin and onto Tony’s still hard dick. Peter’s shiny swollen lips smiling up as Tony.

“Do you want to fuck me daddy? Do you want to bend me over and fuck your big cock deep in my pretty little hole, make me beg to cum?” Peter purred moving back up onto Tony’s lap wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck. Peter ground his leaking dick onto Tony’s wet dick and continued to beg Tony to fuck him.

“God baby I need to fuck you.” Tony huffed, his right hand holding Peter’s hip tightly and his left reaching around to tease Peter’s hole. He was pleasantly surprised to find Peter’s hole plugged up and already lubed up. “Jesus Peter, you prepped yourself for me?”

Peter bit his lip in a poor attempt to hide his smile. “I just couldn’t wait, I needed your cock in me as soon as possible.”

Tony was breathing hard, he needed to be buried inside the younger now. He moved aside the thong and slowly pulled out the plug. Peter letting out soft moans feeling the silicone slide out of him easily.

Once the plug was fully removed Peter moved and slid Tony’s cock inside him, seating himself fully on it. Both men moaned loudly at the feeling.

“So big,” Peter slurred, dropping his head on Tony’s shoulder. Bouncing his body up and down on top of Tony’s cock. “I need you.”

“So tight for me baby boy, you feel like a pretty young virgin.” Tony taunted making Peter shamelessly moan. Peter’s cock was poking through the waistband of this thong leaking so profusely it was soaking through the sheer material of the dress he was wearing.

Tony lifted both of them up, and Tony changed their position where Tony was now fucking Peter into their mattress. Peter arching into the movements crying out loudly. Peter’s hands gripped the comforter tightly to steady himself, then quickly moved to Tony’s shoulders and pulled the older man’s chest almost flush with his.

Tony could write symphonies about how beautiful Peter looked when he was being fucked (or even when Peter was doing anything.). Peter had his legs wrapped around Tony’s waist, his pale thighs poking through the slits of the dress as he rocked his hips down on Tony’s cock. Peter’s face was flushed pink and his mouth was agape, small breathless moans pouring out of his mouth as Tony’s cock continued ramming into his prostate. Peter’s blunt fingernails were digging into the skin on his shoulders, his hands slipped under the collar of his unbuttoned shirt. Peter was stunning and Tony couldn’t take his eye off of him.

“Daddy, please, I’m close.” Peter whimpers, pulling Tony in for a deep sloppy wet kiss.  
“Need to cum baby boy?” Tony teased one of his hands off of Peter’s hips to reach under his dress too slowly, teasing jacking Peter’s smaller cock off through the thong. 

“Please!” Peter’s hips bucked up into Tony’s hand, desperate for release. “Daddy I need to cum.”  
“Cum baby,” Tony said letting Tony practically hump his hand as he shot ropes up his chest staining the dress.

“Fuck daddy, ung Tony” Peter gasped as he came, his eyes rolling back and his toes curling from overstimulation.

The sight of Peter cumming hard on Tony’s cock was enough to push Tony over the edge. “Shit,” Tony hissed bottomed out. “Marry me.” Tony groaned out of instinct as he came inside his boyfriend.

Peter took a moment to catch his breath, after some deep pants of breath Peter looked back up at Tony who was slowly pulling out. “Marry you?” He questions addressing what Tony grumbled out when he came.

“Uh yeah, I was thinking about us while I was gone, and I want to marry you. That wasn’t the way I wanted to propose, but I guess it just slipped out.” Tony sighed, helping Peter sit up and stip him of the ruined lingerie to pull him in the shower to clean them both off.

“Yes, Tony, I’d love to marry you. I don’t need a fancy ring or extravagant proposal.” Peter smiled sweetly kissing Tony as he stripped his dirty pants and shirt. 

Tony had a big smile, and pulled Peter in for another deep kiss. Peter moaned into the kiss and pulled back breathlessly. “Goddamn I love you Tones.”

“I love you too Pete.” Tony mumbled against Peter’s lips. “I’m spent, but I’m definitely celebrating by eating you out in the shower,” He teased, pulling back and slapping Peter’s ass.

Peter’s jaw dropped, but he still smiled. And quickly followed Tony into their large shower. The warm spray of the water was comforting to Tony, he was happy to be home and in his own shower. Peter had his arms around his waist and was peppering kisses along his collarbone. Peter washed both of their hair as Tony alternated between teasing Peter’s swollen hole and his quickly hardening cock. 

“Please Tony, you promised.” Peter whimpered, his hips twitching looking for some kind of releaf.  
Tony laughed, he loved teasing Peter. Making him beg and plead for Tony. “Okay baby, brace yourself and bend over.”

Peter was quick to follow Tony’s orders to place his hands on the walls and bend over sticking his ass out farther for Tony. 

“So pretty Petey.” Tony praised bending down and thumbing at the stretched hole, watching some of his cum leak out.

Peter groaned at the sensation of Tony playing with his hole and pressed back urging Tony to do something. Tony gave a soft laugh, Peter was so desperate that he was about two seconds away from grinding down on Tony’s face. Before Peter could beg again Tony burrined his face between his now fiance’s cheeks and gently sucked on his abused hole.

Peter practically screamed, his knees buckled and he almost fell over, but thankfully caught himself as Tony continued sucking his cum out of Peter’s ass. “Jesus fuck, Tony.” Peter cried as Tony’s tongue slid into his hole and began massaging his prostate.

Tony didn’t respond, he just kept sucking and licking inside Peter, the younger boy’s body was shaking, his face buried in the crook of his elbow as moans and screams poured from his throat. Tony’s hands gripped Peter’s ass cheeks tightly pulling them apart making it easier for him to worship his puckering hole.

Peter was in overstimulation heaven, the scrape of Tony’s beard and the feeling of his tongue deep inside him was too much. It felt amazing but Peter was so close. They both knew Peter could easily cum from just this, and he was close.

“Ung ‘m close Tony, keep going please.” His words were slurring as Tony sped up his actions.

Tony loved hearing Peter scream his name and beg for more, Tony couldn’t see but he knew Peter’s cock was painfully hard, tip flushed red and purple, and leaking down the shower wall. Peter’s hole fluttered tightly and he screamed, pressing his ass hard against Tony’s face. He came, his entire body shaking and twitching. Helping ride out his second orgasm Tony slowed his movements and began gently licking the rim until Peter stopped shaking.

“Fuck Tones,” Peter mutters pulling Tony up for a sloppy kiss. 

“Was it good?” Tony teased as he helped clean Peter under the running water so they could get to bed.

“Amazing,” Peter smiled, turning off the water and wrapping the both of them in big fluffy towels.

Tony landed another smack on Peter’s ass making him hiss slightly, then laugh. The pair brushed their teeth and quickly stripped the sheets that were ruined earlier. tiredness had washed over them it being well past midnight and them being exhausted from fucking. Together they put on new sheets and practically fell onto the bed.

Tony opened his arms and Peter rolled over and moved into Tony’s arms, he swung his leg over Tony’s hips and laid his head next to the litter of scars where his arc reactor used to be.

“I love you Tones,” Peter whispered looking up at the older man. “So much.”

“I love you so much Peter,” Tony said back kissing Peter’s curls running his hand up and down Peter’s spine. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence as they slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
